Girls vs Boys
by Pika Yuhi-chan
Summary: The Famous boy band goes to school which they hate. The beautiful and talented SCO members are the ones who would guide them, the girls hate the boys for a reason but the boys love them secretly. This was all planned by our favorite match-maker and our beloved green-haired leader, will their plan to make them fall in love work or not? DISCONTINUED
1. The news that changed everything!

~~~~~…..~~~~~…..~~~~~…..~~~~~…..~~~~~…..~~~~~…..~~~~~…..~~~~~…..~~~~~…..~~~~~…..~~~~~

::::: **The Boys Are In:::::**

**Yo ! Jerzalove777 here THE AUTHOR….The couples here are Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Rowen and Gale um….a little bit of FriedxMira so you can enjoy some of your favorite couples. On my second story Jealousy, Hate, Tears, Friends and Love Lissana is sort of evil there but here she one of the good guys!She will help Mira with the cupid stuff that Mira is planning. The world here is the High school world of Fairy tail. (Loki is a single singer and a good friend of 'The Fairy Guys')**

**Their Personalities or anything you can find in them:**

**Natsu Dragneel: cheerful, cute, nice, unpredictable and a bit of hot-headed**

**Jellal Fernandez: cool, nice, cares for people, shy**

**Romeo Conbolt: spoiled, nice and everything that Natsu is**

**Gray Fulbuster: hot-headed, good with advices, responsible and friendly**

**Gajeel Redfox: rowdy, never sweet, scary, somehow sensitive and secretly reads 'Love Novels' and cooks delicious food**

**Lucy Heartfilia: cheerful, emotional, friendly and smart**

**Erza Scarlet: strict, responsible, smart, cares for people and hates boys**

**Wendy Marvel: cute, sensitive, easily cries, smart **

**Juvia Lockser: cute, cries like an endless rain, creepy, lovely and smart**

**Levy Mc garden: cute, pettite, smart, fun, book nerd**

**Note:Erza,Lucy,Wendy,Juvia and Wendy are die-hard fans of...wait for it...'Blue Pegasus'**

**~~~~~(((((OOOOO)))))~~~~~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the future songs! TAT…..**

**Chapter 1: The Fairy Guys are in Fairy Academy? (Ironic huh?)**

"Aaaahh!" screamed by the crazy fans in the coliseum.

''Now everybody this is our last concert for the year." claimed Natsu

"We are going somewhere very far to make a new album with 100 songs in it." said Gray

"It is also original and different from the songs that we usually compose." said Jellal

"Yeah! All of you are going to enjoy It." said Romeo cheerfully

"Good bye Tokyo City! "Natsu, Gray, Jellal and Romeo said, Gajeel simply bid a hand farewell

~The Next Day In their residence (they live in only one mansion)~

"Natsu wake up, its morning." said Gray

"I'm still sleepy…..ugh will you get out of my room?..."Said Natsu still sleeping in his king sized bed

"I said get uuuuppppp!"Yelled Gray while putting endless ice cubes in Natsu's mouth

"Cut it out you two, it's so early in the morning yet you decide to argue?" said Jellal calmly while rubbing his eyes

"Oh, I forgot Jellal, Gajeel is making his special omelet today so you better run now or the omelet will turn cold." said Gray still putting ice in Natsu's mouth

"Really? Got to go bye!" said Jellal running out he doesn't want his omelet to turn cold

"For PETE'S...well what the heck, FOR MY+

SAKE Natsu wake up! Gajeel prepared Tabasco omelet just for you!" said Gray hoping Natsu would hear it so he can get out of bed

"I'm already way ahead of you! Ha ha loser." said Natsu running down stairs like a 5-year-old boy

"Natsu you still act like a young boy." said Gray to himself like a mother looking at her child growing up

~Downstairs~

"Hey guys what are you all eating?!"Asked Natsu enthusiastically

"What we are eating today for breakfast is Gajeel's special omelet." said Fried while looking at Natsu

"Why are you all very quiet? We usually eat very noisy." said Natsu

"We are having a meeting today and it is about your career as 'The Idol Group of Magnolia' also known as: 'The Fairy Guys'. Explained Evergreen looking sternly at Natsu

"Oh." Simply said Natsu while he takes a sit at the chair beside him

"Sorry if I'm late, Natsu here forgot to fix his bed before going downstairs so I fixed his bed for him."

Said Gray looking at Natsu the way Evergreen did but it was different Evergreen's eyes can make Natsu freeze like a statue

"Now that everyone is here I'll start the meeting, while you announced to your fans yesterday about your last concert for the year..."started Fried

"Okay just cut to the chase we already know that, were not like some guys who forgets everything in an instant."interrupted Gajeel

"Fine, are going to Highschool."continued Fried while he looks at everybody

"What the heck man?!I don't want to go to Highschool it's boring and annoying bells are always ringing."complained Natsu

"Yeah!it's boring!so boring would somebody kill me now I don't want to gog to school."said Romeo

"Fried are you trying to kill me?you know I'm shy and I could never talk to anyone like hey what ya doing...what if I make a mistake,Fried?They'll laugh at me!"begged Jellal

"Yeah are you trying to make me suffer?you are one heck of a manager trying to make us go to school like that..."complained Gajeel as he looks furiously at Fried

"I have no objections but why are we going to High school?"asked Gray

"You are going to Highschool because you need to experience a normal life not like paparazzi and crazy fans like those I am only doing this for your sake and think of it in the bright side all the songs you compose are about girls you can compose songs about High school and stuff...**Not all of what I said is true I just want to have fun,amusement and some romance in the air you can't blame me I'm your manager after all I know all of your personalities and if you disobey me I'll post all your nasty pictures in Facebook.**"thought manager Fried Justine while the others eat of their breakfast in silence

"One question,when are we going to Highschool."asked Jellal

"Today, so hurry up you don't want to be late in your first day right?"said Bixlow with his tounge hanging out

"Sir Bixlow can you please keep you tounge inside your mouth for a change?people will think you're a dog!"adviced Evergreen in disgusted voice yet elegantly

"I'm sorry,I am just used to this,this always reminded me of my lost dog and..."Bixlow stopped at that moment and started to cry, everyone face palmed

"Hey it's already 5:18 hurry up and take a bath,your uniforms are already in your rooms."instructed Fried

"What the fu...?Uniforms?!Fried your kidding me right?uniforms are the worst they're so nerdy." complained Gajeel

"For the last time Gajeel shut your mouth and just go with it or else I'll let Evergreen stare at you the whole time."dared Fried

"I give up!"

**~At Fairy Academy~**

"I heard The Fairy Guys are coming here!"

"Oh really?!"

"Yeah!"

"Lets go then!"

"Ahem excuse me girls,why am I not informed about this I am the school president am I right?"asked by none other than Erza Scarlet

"Oh Erza we heard this golden information from Mira wel...,everyone knows she's the biggest gossip-er around here."explained the girl

"Mirajane and gossip-er?Is there even a word gossip-er?!"was the only thing she can say

"Erza!come here I am going to tell you something it's about 'The Pegasus'!"said Lucy while she waves her hand running headed to Erza

"Oh is that so?do tell me...oh wait before that can I ask you something?"

"Anything!"said Lucy with a bright smile of excitement

"Do you know this band 'Fairy Guys'?some girls said they were coming and said that they heard it from Mirajane,that gossip girl even though she is mischievous with her Love missions that annoys me she is still our friend..."asked Erza

"No,I have never heard of that name...let's ask Levy."suggested Lucy

"Yeah..."

"Ask me what?"said Levy popping out of nowhere wich made Lucy and Erza scream

"Oh Levy were you here the whole time?"asked Erza

"No I just heard the part:'Let's ask Levy' yup that's all."explained Levy who have a questioned look

"Do you know a band that has a name:'The Fairy Guys?' I heard some girls talk about them transferring here in Fairy Academy."asked Erza

"Is that so? yes I have heard of that name and I also know facts about Fairy Guys,Fairy Guys and Blue Pegasus are rivals,Pegasus and The Fairy Guys once joined the battle of the bands sadly the Blue Pegasus lost while The Fairy Guys won and got 10,000,000,000 jewels .

The band consists of 5 members the lead singer Natsu Dragneel,The bassist Jellal Fernandez or was it Fernandes whatever,The guitarist Gray Fulbuster,The drummer Gajeel Redfox and the one with the electric guitar also the youngest Romeo Conbolt."explained by the brunette

"Wow you know a lot Levy,how about you join us in our group in Facebo..."Erza was stopped with her words when she heard screaming sounds from the hall

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!The Fairy Guys are here!"

"Where?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Oh my God He is just so handsome!"

"We are so lucky!"

The girls looked at the root of all chaos and noise, they saw 5 boys when Wendy and Juvia arrived and asked what was going on, the other 3 girls just pointed to the screaming.

The first guy that Erza saw was a blue haired guy with a red tatoo on his right face the first thing that she thought was "This guy is so inappropriate I am going to punish him for that, boys aren't supposed to have tattoos in their face."

The first one that Lucy saw was a guy with pink hair and a cute smile wich showed his cute little fang and also like Erza she thought of something like"This guy can be my baby brother, I have been wanting one since I was 10 years old".

The first one that Levy saw was a guy with long black spikey hair and peircings in his face, like the other two the first thing that came into her mind was"This guy looks like a gangster or more like a monster."

The first guy that Juvia saw was a guy with black hair actually she fainted after she saw the guy she just think he is so dreamy.

The first one that Wendy saw was different than the others this guy looks younger it almost seemed like they had the same age she had no time for having first thoughts because after she saw him a voice from behind them broke their imagination or thoughts or something like that.

"Girls as members of the student council you will lead the boys to their class rooms and you will also guide them just like that."explained by a white haired man who is for exact short

**That's it! I will update next week my time is almost over need to hurry!goodbye!Oh right I forgot some words are being deleted when I post this I';m very sorry but I don't mean it I really don't I even double check my words if they are worng or Not!but somehow they are being deleted and I don't know how...gomen gomen**


	2. The rumble starts

**Guys please review I'd really appreciate it (actually the name Fairy Guys is stupid I hate it.)and please wait for more chapters I'm just so busy now so many test in chinese class and in the coming March we have a test in English!did I tell you that I come to a chinese English school?I also love ONE DIRECTION!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the characters and the future songs to TAT...**

**Chapter TWO: We hate boys!From now on I am your guide!**

**"TAT"**

"Girls you are to guide the Fairy Guys as SCO members,you need to give them a tour in the whole school,tell them the teacher's personality,where class they are in and etc."explained the guy with white hair also known as Master Makarov Dreyar

"Master?!why would you pick us to be the one to guide them?!"asked Lucy in a very high tone more like squeal

"Yeah Master?!I wonder why we call master,master?"said Wendy

"You were the only members of the SCO that I saw today and I want to feel like I'm one of those masters from the old days."explained Master Makarov while he looks at Wendy when he answered her question

"Oh so that's why...can you call me princess?"Said Wendy cheerfully

"Um...sorry but that's already taken."said Lucy

"What should you call me then?"asked Wendy looking very sad

"Juvia thinks we should call Wendy as Wendy~nee."suggested Juvia

"Yeah!"said Levy and Lucy

"I love it!"said Wendy cheerfully

"Ahem, explain to me why the Fairy Guys are going in this PRESTIGUOUS but reckless school?"asked Erza

"Well you see their manager,Manager Fried Justine is planning to give them a normal out crazy star stuff for example screaming girls. Erza you are the Student Council President and as the SCP (Student Council President) you need to pick a guy who you want to guide and the one who needs to be guided so who do want to pick?"asked Master then the Fairy Guys appeared out of nowhere."same goes for all you girls."said Master

"_**The pink haired guy seems so immature and irresponsible yet he's for someone else.**_

_**What about this guy with long hair?he seems like a gangster maybe I should...no he is for someone else, What about this kid?nah~hes for Wendy everyone knows that.**_

_**What about this black-haired guy?OMG Juvia why are you looking at him?OMG Juvia likes him, I thought she made a promise that she'll only like and will like is Blue Pegasus?**_

_**The only one left is that blue haired guy who has a tattoo at the upper part of his eye...I hate guys with tattoos they are so inappropriate I know who I am going to** **guide."thought Erza**_

"Master I am going to guide him!"said Erza pointing at the blue haired guy aka Jellal Fernandez

"Okay then, here is his class,year and everything you need to know about him to guide him."said master giving Erza piece of paper

"Yes master."said Erza "Now come with me you blue haired guy."demanded Erza while she puts out her iPod and plays one of the Blue Pegasus' songs she even sings it out loud

~On their way to Jellal's classroom~

"Um..Erza right?"asked Jellal shyly he does NOT want to be laughed at what? he has a case of shy-itis

"Yeah?"Asked Erza while singing some lyrics of the Blue Pegasus

"Why do we call master,master?"asked Jellal

"Actually he just want to feel like those masters long ago."said Erza like it was very simple

"Oh..."said Jellal

"Here is your class unfortunately we have the same class."said Erza

"Excuse me?Unfortunately."said Jellal

"Yeah about that, I hate guys that have tattoos because I think they are inappropriate.I hate people who are Blue Pegasus' enemy."explained Erza

"..."

"Just go in, I think people know you here, later at lunch I'll explain you everything."said Erza at the frozen Jellal

~Back at the others~

Lucy's opinions about them:

_**"This kid is for Wendy,that black-haired guy is for Levy...Juvia?! Juvia is DROOLING?!that can not be seen everyday she is usually royal like now I see her drooling?!woah~ this guy must be very handsome!**_

_**If I pick him Juvia is going to kill me for sure...no choice then I've got to pick baby brother...Okay I decided to not call him that...what about Pinky? yeah I'll just call him pinky."**_

"Master,I pick Pinky!"said Lucy

"Okay now go to your classroom oh and please avoid making contact with any girls."said Master

"Hey!don't call me pinky it hurts my manliness."pouted Natsu cutely

"Okay but can I call you baby bro?It's because you're the perfect baby brother in the world!"said Lucy patting Natsu in the head

"Fine and I'll call you sis!"said Natsu like again a five-year old

"Wow...Lucy is 17 and..what is Natsu's age?"asked Levy.

"18."answered Gajeel

"Wow Lucy's 17 while Natsu is 18 yet they pick to call each other baby bro and sis."said Levy

"Yeah~"answered yet again Gajeel

"Since you two are very compatible I think...Levy I'll assign you to Gajeel."said Master

"What?!"said The two

"This monster?!"screamed Levy

"This shrimp?!"complained Gajeel

"Who are you calling shrimp?!"

"Who are you calling monster?!"

"Levy here is the paper and please just continue that later at the hall..."said Makarov

" do I have to pet a guy so big?!"said Levy

"Pet?!HOW DARE YOU!if I could just slap you I'm going to do it now!"said Gajeel threateningly

"Slap me!"said Levy

"Haaaaa!"

"Wow a big guy can be so weak...all times!"insulted Levy as she took Gajeels hand that was about to slap her

"Grrrr...Let go of my hand!"demanded Gajeel

"Well they're out of the group now the only people left here is Wendy,Romeo,Juvia and Gray."said master

"Master?"asked Wendy

"What is it my child?"Asked master

"Who do you think I must pick?"asked Wendy

"Romeo."said master simply

"Okay...who is Romeo kun again?"asked Wedndy again

"He is the younger one."

"Thank you master _**Oh My Gosh!I am guiding a member pof the Fairy Guys the member of a band that is The Blue Pegasus' enemy**_...if you would please?"

"Oh.."said Romeo actually he is shy

"Juvia thinks Juvia and the last guy should go."Juvia said formally hiding her shrieks in her head

"Yeah my name is Gray."

"G...G...G...Gray...Gray~sama!"she said cheerfully

"Yeah lets go."he said

**(Author:For the record my fave couple is Jerza that is why I made them first you all know who has the love at first sights and hate at first sight or kawaii~at first sight ****A/N:Kawaii is cute)That's the last of it actually I want to do more but I'm restraining myself from making a novel or stuff like that**

**My fave couples:Jerza,Nalu,Gruvia,Rowen,MiraxFried,Elfgreen and BYE!AT least somebosy reads my stories please make a review because today I'm cranky**


	3. 1st step complete

**Hi I am back! I really hate myself for making so many mistakes in my stories believe me!Troubles from so many places makes me Really depressed.- -! here I'll tell you one of my problems...Yesterday my cousin from Nāga came home here in our house and told me about her classmates who are supposed to be her friends but they betrayed her and someone even said that she is Erza she even feels she is Erza then I said somethings like HOW DARE SHE!so I became crazy and regained my sanity when my phone rang and told that I have a review. **

**Maybe some Do Not Know how much happy I became and I even screamed! so here read the story of my happiness and thank you for your reviews!(This seems not like my happiness)Go One Direction!**

**Chapter 3: As they know each other**

**Um yeah in the next chapters when love finally blossoms there will be one direction songs. Wohhooo I love 1 D and if you do too I love you!**

**(All of them are on the same class except for Romeo and Wendy)**

"Class as we all know Fairy Guys are coming in this school. The Fairy Guys are in this class, please respect them and don't do the deafening squeals girls."cued Gildarts to the band Fairy Guys well except for Romeo because he is in a different class

he is in the second year while they are in the third year

The girls looked at the boys as they came in, their eyes formed a heart shape, they stopped themselves from screaming because they do not want an angry Gildarts, once Gildarts became angry well guess what happened to half of the school...end of guessing, half of the school that costs 2 million jewels was destroyed.

Erza and Levy they just rolled their eyes at the boys who were getting on their nerves while Lucy was doing something and not paying attention and Juvia trying to stop herself from melting.

"Hi my name is Jellal Fernandes, I'm 19 years old. I am very shy and even though I am famous, please treat me as a friend...a normal person."Jellal introduced himself shyly(I'm sorry if I was wrong about Jellal's name at the past chapters sorry)

"Oh my gosh, He is so handsome."said a random girl

"Oh puh-leaze stop it."Erza said to random girl while she looks at her nails

"Gajeel here don't ask anything about me just keep in mind I don't have any friends."said Gajeel looking all cool,but NOT on purpose

"Uh...one question!"said a girl raising her hand like she was reaching something very high

"What?"said Gajeel

"Uh don't you have friends?I mean you have Natsu,Jellal,Gray and Romeo."said the girl

"It's too private."answered Gajeel like it was so private that no one knows it except for the rest of the band

"Gajeel."said Jellal worriedly

"Haven't you moved on?"asked Natsu worriedly

"Gosh, a guy has a private life..."said Levy sarcastically

"Natsu introduce yourself!"ordered Gajeel angrily that made the class to shut up even Gidarts

"Ohoho okay Natsu introduce yourself please!"said Gildarts breaking the awkward silence wich went of like 3 seconds

"Ahem...my name is Natsu Dragneel I am 18 years old!I am cheerful and my sister is Lucy Heartfilia!"said Natsu cheerfully while she points at Lucy who is not paying attention

"Whaaaaaaaatttt?!"asked Everybody

"Heey!why are you all looking at me?What is happening?!"asked Lucy

"Yeah~I'm just joking she's just my sister like friend actually were not friends yet were acquainted, yeah she even told me that she hates me!"said Natsu sheepishly scratching his head at the back side

"Oh so that's whats happening...Hey!"said Lucy

"Yeah yeah."said Natsu

"Hey!shut up, Gray is going to introduce himself now."said Gildarts

"Fine."pouted the two students

"My name is Gray Fulbuster I am 17 years old, I like the color blue that's all."said Gray

"B...b...b...blue?"stuttered Juvia

"Juvia...Don't lose it please."prayed Erza to herself wich Lucy and Levy followed

"Blue is Juvia's favorite color too...nooo!Juvia's favorite color is pink!pink is for women and royal members."said Juvia to herself(_**Yeah Juvia is royal blood Juvia Loxar the Loxar's only daughter, If you have any questions here I'll give you some pointers...she is the only daughter and she is next in line of the title 'THE HEAD OF LOXAR FAMILY' but that wont happen unless she doesn't marry someone royal blood.)**_

"Okay so boys sit wherever you want and the person that has the chair next to the boys will have to hold your happiness,anger,shyness,kawaii ness and anything you hold in your heart about them."said Gildarts while he looks at everybody

"Oh boy,what a pain in the neck I wish he was here so he could beat these guys up...I couldn't remember his name and face I could only remember his sweet voice."Said Erza to herself

"Um...can I sit next to you?"Asked Jellal shyly

"Yeah fine."said Erza

"Hey can I sit next to you?"asked Natsu t his so-called 'sister'

"Yeah,oh by the time of lunch go to the backyard of the school and I'll guide you kay?"instructed Lucy

"Okay!"said Natsu cheerfully

"So I'll sit here, is it fine by you miss?"Asked Gray like a prince

"Y...y...yes it is fine by me sir."said Juvia formerly well at the end

"Ughhh why do I have to go to school?Where do I seat?What the?!all the seats are taken except for...SHRIMP! Why do I have to suffer like this?!"said Gajeel in a normal voice and his normal voice is loud so mostly everyone that has been paying attention to him heard it

"Who are you calling SHRIMP?!"asked Levy very angrily

~At Wendy and Romeo~

"Class you have a new classmate and please hold your screams till class ends."said Porliyusica their adviser/home room teacher

"Hi my name is Romeo Conbolt I am 14 years old(Wendy is also 14)please treat me as a friend and please don't hate me!"said Romeo as he bowed 3 times

"Romeo Conbolt you can never beat Eve...Eve is so handsome...!"muttered Wendy to herself as she blushes and her two hands cover her face as she imagines 's which made Romeo notice her

"Um you were the girl who guided me to our classroom and you're the only one I know so can I seat next to...y...you?"asked Romeo shyly as he explained why

"Um...o..okay."Wendy agreed

~At Mira and Freed~

"So are they in the same class as them?"a green haired guy with long hair asked

"Yeah~ but they seem to have a cold attitude towards the guys."a whitenette said

"Who?"asked the green haired guy

"Erza to Jellal and Levy to Gajeel the other three just hides it because they're shy sort of...but they will show it one day."explained the whitenete okay who is the whitenete? its Mira

"One step completed now to finish the other steps."said Freed?Fried

**That's all for now please leave a review and please forgive me for my errors and for some of the long sentences that I cut and leave a space and things like those because sometimes in the long sentences they cut some words so the words couldn't like:"There are no seats left except for the seat next to...shrimp" the shrimp was deleted so I edited it and saved it again and when I read it again it was deleted so I DECIDED TO PUT A SPACE.**

**Yeah if you noticed I put some new words and stuff I edited it... Sorry for mistaking Natsu's age as 17. I changed it back to 18.  
**


	4. Short Jerza and the start of her past

**Yeah so sorry for the slow update I was busy with my special test I got sick and stopped writing stories for now, until now I started...I think you know you can read right?...NOW I'm saying/typing nonsense T. T PLEASE review I'll try to change my writing style...(Harry Styles kyaaa~)to make a new... what do you call the word...experience!**

**Thank you so much for reading my stories even though they all suck really,they suck...maybe it's cause of lack of experience,Hey I'm in elementary trying to beat my college cousin who makes stories better than me TAT and my little perfect missy elementary cousin who is younger than me...shes just that good and we both envy each other...she's an anime addict, I was one but now I thought it wasn't good for my health and studies so eased off for a while the only anime I watch is FAIRYTAIL NEW EPISODES in Philippines,but I'm still an addict...in One Direction...yeah~ some haters please don't review bad things about them just PM me kay?There I'll send back a very friendly message with a happy face the only bad about it is the CONTENTS! There are One D songs here so if you hate them please still read it!**

**Attention:Slow update is...well I'll update slow cause it's summer but I'll make it up to you all...I think.**

**Disclaimer:Me DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL ):**

**~o0o~**

**Lunch time**

The bell rang and the students came out like a bunch of crazy people,the only ones left are the four members and the four girls. They were all silent wanting the other to make the first word from the awkward silence really,it's really ackward!Now somebody please talk?But who would it be?Then out of nowhere Natsu asked Lucy and the others to eat first they all agreed.

"Lucy don't you think we should leave them?"Levy asked in Lucy's ear while Lucy looked at the boys then the girls"I want to, but we shouldn't Erza will probably get angry...right now she is, look her face is so stiff with that guy...no wonder she's angry,he has a tatoo on his face."Lucy said her face looked worried for some reason

"Lucy why are you worried?"Levy asked,"I don't know I just don't feel right,I think someones spying on us."she said worriedly,"Oh,well don't worry it's alright nobody's watching!"Levy said surely,"How are you sure?"she asked,"Gajeel doesn't smell anything wierd,he can smell almost anything and even hear."Levy explained,Lucy smirked and said,"Wow Levy your relationship is getting fast!and here I was thinking you wanted only Blue Pegasus."

Levy pouted and crossed her arms,she said something that everyone heard,"Lucy and Natsu sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"Lucy blushed at what Levy said, she crossed her arms and blushed all the way she couldn't say a word because of embarrassment,Levy always does this when Lucy say things to Levy that Levy will not like because she know that at these kinds of things she becomes too embarrassed to fight back and tell the truth that it was not true.

"What?I heard my name who called?"Natsu asked oblivious,he does not know how to spell...well he knows how to but not orally."Just don't mind at leat it wasn't me."Gray said,"WHY?!it makes me more curious!"Natsu pouted,"Shut up!Be a MAN!"Gajeel interupted

At the side where they were talking a huge guy was walking by and happen to hear the word man"Man?Man!"he said

"Elfman!my man where had you been?"Erza asked they are friends through Mira,"I got ill...I know it's not MANLY!Its not Manly to get sick!"Elfman complained to himself while crying loudly,"Oh."she simply said,Jellal was looking at her the whole time...hes attracted to her!maybe not I don't know lets see Jellal's thoughts

* * *

**Jellal's thoughts**

**_Erza Scarlet the Student Council President is guiding me because of this tatoo on my right eye that I don't even know how and who I got it from, does she hate me? She never looks at me or even speak to me._**

**_How can I keep up with the others?Gajeel and Levy are always fighting at first then they seems like their friends...sorta, Lucy and Natsu are like brothers and sisters, Juvia keeps looking at Gray while Gray teaches Juvia how to eat fast foods...wow she never ate one herself before,well that's unbelievable, Romeo and Wendy are friends now, while I'm stuck with no body to talk to...exceot for her...but she hates me!_** _**I**_**_ know, Natsu and the others always told me to sing when I'm shy or nervous and it always helps me,maybe I can sing to her and we'll be alright!Let's do it!_**

* * *

Out of Jellal's thoughts

_I've tried playing it cool..._

_But when I'm looking at you_

_I can't ever be brave _

_'Cause you make my heart race..._

Jellal started,Natsu smiled and gave a thumbs up at his back,Gray smirked,Gajeel thought that he should give Jellal special food tonight,Romeo clapped loudly, Lucy smiled at Erza knowing this was for her, Jellal sang in front of her!,Juvia started to imagine 'Gray~sama' doing that to her,Levy did the same(what Lucy did) she smiled at her and started to move her head,Wendy clapped not as hard as Romeo did but nearly as loud and as for Erza, she is BLUSHING HARD!Natsu got a great idea and joined Jellal.

_Natsu:_(Facing to Lucy)

_Shot me out of the sky_

_You're my kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

_Gray:(To Juvia-she is very happy and surprised)_

_Something's gotta give now _

_'Cause I'm dying just to make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

_'Cause you've got that one thing_

_All:(Jellal,Natsu,Gray,Gajeel and Romeo to the girls beside them)_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing!_

Well actually it ended in that, the 5 girls were blushing and the girls around started to give them jealous stares except certain whitenettes who are smiling and giving each other high fives.

"Tha song was great!"Wendy started

"Thanks,we just followed Jellal's lead he never lead us and today was the first time..."Romeo explained but was cut off by Natsu,"Yeah! Hes always shy!"

"We can never let a member sing by himself we always sing together!"Gray exclaimed

"You have to ask something to Scarlet here right, Jellal? Well that's why he sang!He was nervous of something."Gajeel asked at the blue haired singer/basist that is blushing,"Y...y...yeah...umm...E...E...Erza?Do...y...you...h...h..."he stuttered and was cut off by Gajeel,"Stop the stuttering like you're a girl confessing your love to a boy!"He yelled

"Doyouhateme?"He said fastly no one understood except for Erza

"NO! I simply don't like you that much."Erza explained,hands crossed and face looking at the opposite side of Jellal

"Oh, but why don't you like me?"He asked

"Well it's because you remind me of someone from my horrible past that I don't want to remember."she explained as a little part from the past flashed in her memory as Mira and Lissana came

* * *

_Little Flashback_

_"Scarlet! We should call you Scarlet!"a boy said_

_"Y...yeah but why Scarlet?"a girls voice was heard_

_"It's not hard to remember because of your hair! so the answer is because of your hair color we won't forget it!"The boy said_

_"Hey you shouldn't just go running around, meeting people and naming them!"another boy said_

_"Scarlet..."the girl whispered to herself,"I love it!"_

_"Now your name is Erza Scarlet."the boy said_

_End of flashback(yeah it was their past but in a different place,also I forgot the 'exact' words that they used so sumimasen!)_

Erza shook her head trying to forget the past, many things happened I tell you. She stood up and said,"I'll go now, Jellal if your finished eating you can come with me I'll tour you around."The girls looked at her with worried faces, her cake was half eaten, the strawberry is unmoved and she didn't eat the frosting from the cake!

"Are you okay Er-chan?"Levy asked followed by Mira,"Yeah Erza, your cake is unfinished and everything is just... NOT normal!"Mira said then Lucy,"Erza did something happen?"They all asked different questions until Erza said something

"Okay if all of you are going to ask questions,ask them one by one like the first three. Okay just raise your hand."She demended

Lissana raised her hand and asked,"What is happening in your mind Erza is it about the past?"Lissana looked around her friends, they all had a questioned look except for Mirajane who was brightly smiling, she sighed and said,"I don't know about her past only Mira nee and Erza knows so please stop looking it's getting creepy."she explained

"Oh..."everyone said

* * *

**Okay so next chapter is Erza's past really will she tell the truth right in front of them all?or will she not? well I'm sure for one thing nobopdy will review so please tell me what you think and REVIEW that's all I want...to say,oh yeah, thank you for the people that cared to review! thank you...bow! :) :3**


	5. Jerza, the Past is the past

**I'm a bit worried about my stories...okay I'm not A 'bit' worried...I'm just so much very worried now! My stories are short! very short! I hate it hmph! Then I thought, I could just make it longer, maybe like three chapters in one chapter... if you don't get what I said here: 3 in 1...get it? T.T**

**As the title tells, this is Erza's past mostly...I just love giving emotions/emoticons if that's what you call it!(O.O)I think I'm wierd...well look at my profile and then you'll know why, One question, What 'IS' OOC or was it OCC? well if you know please tell me! I really need those kinds of info cause' I am new here actually...I'm not new here...if you call a two months writer new well okay I'm new here. I just need a little guide that's all :3 . I don't know the 'exact' words of Erza's past really was, so I kinda changed it...pwease review I need reviews *puppy eyes***

**This is the longest, I mean longest chapter that I had ever made!**

**Erza: Yeah so is 'that' my childhood friend? **

**Secret Guy: Please don't call me 'that'**

**Erza: Okay fine! just leave me ALONE! *leaves while crying***

**Me: Drama booomb! go get her ya hunk! *hits his head***

**Secret Guy: Already on my way *runs after the crying damsel***

**Me: Tsk tsk, young love.*looks at the live drama show while eating popcorn***

**~o0o~**

Erza sat down near her friends, she looked at each one of them who are very curious about her past. Erza let out a big sigh and said,"You wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't tell you my past won't you?"she asked while looking at everybody who nodded.

"It started when I got separated from my parents 8 years ago. Actually we weren't separated, they just left me somewhere for my safety...well that's what my mother told me before almost one year when I received that news"she mumbled the words at the end so the others wouldn't hear it, then let out a sigh again then continued

_~The story of Erza's past~_

_"Mom? Where are we going?" A little girl asked, she looked at her mother with a worried expression. They had been in the car (her mother driving) for about 5 hours! Her mother replied in a worried tone,"Were almost there sweetie, just don't forget your bag when we arrive there" The little girl looked at her mother then at her bag, again and asked, "Mom? Where's dad? Aren't we supposed to be celebrating his birthday in our house?"Her mother still kept on driving and driving, then she answered her daughter, "Your father? oh he was just doing some business, seems like he wouldn't be joining us for a while." The little girl just stayed silent for a while, then she looked at the stars, still inside the car sitting quietly, she didn't notice that she started falling asleep._

_The car stopped. Her mother woke her up,"Sweetie,sweetie time to wake up, were here."The little girl started to wake up, her eyes still want to close but her mind was telling her to wake up. In the end, she followed her mind not her eyes, so she got up and saw a big mansion with a sign that says 'The Mansion, the day-care and the kids'. She asked her mother why and where they were , "Mommy where are we?"she asked curiously looking at the surroundings. Her mother looked at her and replied with a sad tone adding with her sad face, "Sweetie, you'll be staying here for a while okay? Your father and I needs to deal with something serious that we don't want you to get involved, okay?" Her mother looked at the little girl who was just about to cry then the little girl asked,"But mom, why? When am I going home? When are you going to take me back?" the little girl asked as she started crying_

_Her mother kneeled to her daughter's height, she cupped her hands to her daughter's face. Tears where dripping fast, she immediately wiped her daughter's tears and said, "I don't know sweetie, but remember this,"her face became serious, "don't tell people your true name specially your last name. Today your name is Erza. Only Erza, please understand us, your father and I are just thinking about your safety. Another thing sweetie, please don't wonder why your hair is Scarlet. Remember what I told you?"Her mother paused, waiting for an answer from her crying daughter,"Don't talk to strangers, specially when they ask something about my hair." The little girl answered trying to stop her tears from flowing,"That's right!"her mother said rather cheerfully but somehow it has a hint of sadness. The little girl...Erza who was sad just a minute ago, became happy when she heard her mother's cheerful tone, then her mother started talking again, "We'll be back sweetie, to take you back...and if not...well...please don't forget about us."her mother smiled then went in her car leaving Erza alone, outside the big gate of the said mansion_

_Erza started to cry again,"Mom!why are you saying all this?! I'll see you soon, right? tomorrow, you'll pick me up?"Erza asked hoping that her mother would say yes, but...she was wrong, her mother opened the window, letting Erza see her mother's sad face the last time,"I'm...so...rry." Then her mother closed the windows not wanting to see her daughter screaming her name, kneeling on the ground crying, suffering from sadness...Inside the car, Erza's mother's phone rang, she tapped the phone to answer then a voice of a female can be heard, it sounded evil."Where is she?" the female said , her mother took a deep breath"She's outside the mansion, crying. You better keep your promise...and...also...never hurt her." Erza's mother said in a protective voice, "Oh don't worry about her, I've got people..I got em' all."the female voice started to change to a creepy and un trusted voice, Erza's mother cut the phone call, she looked at the mirror of the car. She can still see her daughter crying. She shook her head and whispered, "I shouldn't have left her...If only I was stronger, smarter and...richer." she then closed her eyes for a second or two then tears started to fall down her cheeks_

* * *

_Erza's pov_

_"We'll be back sweetie, to take you back...and if not...well...please don't forget about us."Mom smiled then went into our car leaving me alone, outside the big gate of this stupid mansion, I started crying again...I couldn't bear the pain of being alone...specially when it was my father's birth day, I asked mom again,"Mom!why are you saying all this?! I'll see you soon, right? tomorrow, you'll pick me up?"I asked hoping that mom would say yes, but...I was wrong, mom opened the window, letting me see her sad face the last time, mom whispered something"I'm...so...rry."then mom closed the windows, maybe she didn't want to see me screaming her name, kneeling on the ground crying, suffering from sadness._

_After that, somebody from the mansion led me inside. She guided me, in every room there were children. I asked her why there were so many children and what this place was. She simply smiled at me then answered, "This my child is close to a day-care...but it's actually different from a day-care...how do I explain this?...well this place is where most parents leave their children but they'll come back for them...And if they have the age that's available to go to school, we pay for the tuition and let them go to school but they will pay their debt to us when they come back."she explained, I gave her a questioned look then she started to say something,"Did that explain both of your question?"I nodded, then I noticed she stopped walking and looked at me with a smile,"Here, this is where you'll be staying for the meantime."I smile at her and said,"Thank...you."I remembered mom and dad, we were a happy family, happily eating dinner...until we received a wierd phone call from an unknown guy, well that's what dad told me._

_I went in the crowded room, everybody greeted me, in return I smiled at them. They were all cheerful and happy, specially this Jellal guy. He was the first one to greet me. I think I'll get used to this sooner or later. _

* * *

_At first, I thought Jellal was this stranger that mom said NOT to talk to, so I didn't talk to him THAT much. I was being shy, but I'm not like this! specially when I'm meeting new people...I used to be very cheerful but when I remember what mom told me "Never talk to strangers, specially when they ask about my hair." I don't know why mom cared about my hair that much, but I didn't bother asking. Jellal has always his cheerful smile and I never saw him become sad, angry or lonely, not at all. I'm just a newbie here so I really am wondering how he acts when he's angry._

_When Jellal asked my name, I just answered, "Erza, simply Erza." The five, my new friends, Milliana(Don't know if its double 'l' or not), Sho, Wally, Simon and Jellal has a surprised look on their faces, then Milliana asked, "Just Erza? You should have a last name right?"then came Wally,"Where is your mom? Don't you remember her?"And then cute little Sho asked,"Maybe sis got into an accident then had amnesia."Well, he called me 'sis' all the way when I arrived here, I don't really mind,. Then Simon asked, "Did you get into an accident?" I answered all of them one-by-one,"First Milliana, Yes, my name is simply 'Erza' and I don't have a last name,next is Wally, I don't know where mom is, but I still remember her,Third Sho, I didn't get into any accident and an amnesia because if I had, I wouldn't remember it." Then I looked at Simon who had the same question as Sho, he nodded wich means he got the answer. It hit me, well not literally, but it actually hit me in the brains mentally. Jellal was the only one who didn't ask a thing, what surprised me is when I saw him standing right next to me and my hair!_

_He held some strands of my hair(just like the past,I didn't know how to describe it) then said,"Scarlet! We should call you Erza Scarlet!"He claimed, I looked at the others while blushing a little then I asked, "Y...yeah, but why Scarlet?"I asked while looking at my friends, then Jellal spoke,"It's not hard to remember because of your hair! so the answer is because of your hair color we won't forget it!I thought for it for a while then I heard Wally speak, "Hey you shouldn't just go running around, meeting people and naming them!"Wally said, I met them all at the same time. I don't know why he said 'meeting people' well maybe he kinda got embarrassed..I don't know cause I just saw him blush and stuff, so I thought he was embarrassed...YOU got the point! I looked at my hair again and hesitated after talking, "Scarlet..." I whispered to myself, "I love it!" I looked at my friends, Milliana who was happily clapping her hands, Sho who was screaming my new name, Simon who was blushing wich I don't know why, Wally who was smiling and scratching the back of his head and Jellal who was behind me looking at my hair and calling my new name, Erza Scarlet._

_Jellal looked at my hair the last time and said, "Now your name is Erza Scarlet." he said while letting go of my hair, I stood up and thanked them all for being so nice to me. I also went to the backyard to greet grandpa Rob. I greet him daily because he and my friends, was the one who encouraged me that mom and dad will come back and get me out of here in no time. Everyday I hoped to see my mother's and father's face again, but everyday my hope gets crushed. They don't arrive not like what grandpa and Jellal and the others told me. But every time it gets crushed, grandpa...I call him grandpa because he is old and he is like a grandpa to me, Milliana, Sho, Simon, Wally and Jellal always bring it back up and fix it with glue! :) _

_It has been almost a year since mom left me here, like what Mrs. Styles told me, the woman who guided me before. We enrolled to school just when I started staying there. I come to this academy called 'Tower of Heaven Academy' with my friends. The name was kinda long so we call it 'THA' wich other people get mistaken as the word 'The'. THA teaches different kinds of things specially building, it's kind of their specialty. One day in the academy, the principal, Mr. Zeref called me, Jellal and Simon when we were eating lunch with the others. So we went to his office silently and of course fastly, we do NOT want to make him wait. _

_Inside his office was dark, the lights were out, it was so cold in his office too. Jellal managed to shake the coldness off, Simon was shivering through severe coldness while I, I probably died just a minute ago, but Jellal and Simon revived me! You would think I am naïve, I'm used to that but if you do know how to become a witch, please tell me! I want to become one, so that I could cast a spell and see my mother and father again. We went inside 'his' office but what we saw was different, he wasn't a he. He was a she and that she we saw was a little girl about my age, she had short dark purple hair and brown eyes.(NOT ULTEAR) Her eyes filled with anger after seeing us, then she started talking," Erza, your parents..."she stopped at the moment giving me an evil stare when she said the word 'parents' then continued,"told me that they won't be coming for you, and that you needed to live on your own. They already have payed for your debts." I was heartbroken, I felt like my heart shatter into millions of pieces. Then she looked at Jellal and Simon, she talked to Simon first, while I just stood there soul-less,"Simon, your father had died leaving your mother in huge debt to the school AND the day-care. Therefore you are to work in abroad, leaving your sister with your sick mother. Your working days starts in summer, first day of summer." She looked at Simon blankly, that news was even worse than mine. I looked at Simon, who was fighting the urge to cry from the horrible news. He's state was worse than mine. I wanted to cry also but I need to comfort Simon. Then I realised Jellal hadn't received any heart-breaking news from her yet, I started to worry. What if his news was the worst? Simon's news was very hurtful indeed, then what is Jellal's? I kept on thinking what could be Jellal's news? That thought went on hold until I heard her cold voice once more,"You two need to go out, I need to talk to Jellal privately."I saw Simon who was on the ground crying, I picked him up then I led him outside,"Simon,"I whispered,"We need to get out of here, It'll be okay. I promise."I said trying to calm my heart-broken friend down. He just kept on crying, so I picked him up._

_When we were outside, I can hear Jellal's voice that is protesting, Then I heard a screaming. I suddenly noticed Simon who was crying, suddenly fell asleep, so I carried him all the way to Milliana and Sho. When they saw me carrying Simon they asked me what happened. I simply said,"Take care of him, I'm going where Jellal is." They all looked worried, but I ignored it and continued walking. When I arrived outside principal Zeref's office, I couldn't hear anything. It was very silent at the moment, so I went in and I found Jellal on the floor. I rushed over him, worried that principal Zeref gave him that horrible news that the two of us; Simon and I received earlier, but worst. I tried to carry him out of the office when he woke up. I asked him ,"Jellal, what happened?" he looked at me worriedly, I didn't know why. Then he started talking,"Erza you need to get out of this place, here,"he handed me a cheque, of course I got confused why he was giving me a cheque with an amount of 10,000,000,000 jewels and had his name on it,"What's this Jellal? why are you saying that, I should leave? and why are you giving me a cheque with an amount of 10,000,000,000 jewels?!" I asked trying to say it quietly and trying not to scream, he held my hand and said,"Erza you don't need to know anything. You're life is in danger. Erza please listen to me, use the money I gave you for your living. You really need to get out of this place, go to Magnolia. There is somebody named...Makarov...he...will...help..y...you.."Then he fainted. I panicked because I never had any experience with anyone who faints, so I did what he told me. I ran and ran until I arrived where Sho, Milliana and Simon is. I told them that Jellal was on the floor in Principal Zeref's office unconscious, then I said goodbye to them._

_I went to the day-care and packed my bags, of course I told everybody specially grandpa Rob that I was leaving and never coming back. I went to the nearest train station and bought a ticket. I went in the train worriedly, Jellal still on my mind. Why was he telling me that I should leave? Those questions went inside my head until I fell asleep. The trip to Magnolia went for 5 days and 4 nights straight, when I got out of the train there was this short old man who was calling my name. Maybe he was this Makarov that Jellal was talking about, so I went where he was and said that I was Erza. He then asked me,"Erza Scarlet? Come with me child." I went with him._

* * *

_When we arrived, I saw a big building. Master, that was what he told me what to call him earlier started talking to me. He had this big warm smile on."Erza, here is your new school...your new home. Welcome to Fairy Tail!"_

_When I went in, everybody greeted me. I was shy...a little. Then this boy named Gray challenged me to a contest, I agreed because I had nothing to do. We had a contest that they called ''arm wrestling''. We started unfortunately for him, he lost. Gray Fulbuster the heir of the Fulbuster Industries. I got used to building wich made my arm stronger, people congratulated me, well from that day onwards Gray started challenging me through stuffs but I always beat him. That makes him hate me more, I don't know...one day when I remembered the people who left me, I went to the river near our school. There I cried for hours that's when Gray came in. He challenged me to a contest again, when I didn't respond, he charged towards me. When I looked back he saw tears flowing from my eyes, he comforted me saying that I shouldn't look at the past but look for a better future._

_From that day on, I felt this warm feeling that I felt...when I was with Milliana, Grandpa Rob, Sho, Simon, Jellal...and my...parents. Years later I became the student council president still remembering the words of my dear friends...I hate to say it but I can still remember what Jellal told me...Scarlet, I could never forget that._

~The End of FLASHBACK

Erza was crying, tears were really falling from her eyes,"There you have it! My stupid past" The boys looked at Jellal with their unique and unknown expression on their faces..believe me they are all 'unknown'

Jellal had enough with the 'unknown' stares so he asked,"Whaaat?!" the boys frowned, also the girls except for Erza who is still crying her eyes out. Some of the girls naming Mira looked angry with a mixture of 49 percent of sadness then she stared talking to Jellal,"Just how stupid are you?"Jellal was offended but he kept the feeling inside of the core of his heart,"Pardon?"he asked, Mira just rolled her eyes,"Jellal dear, I know you don't realise it but aren't and Erza's secret crush in the past perhaps..the same person?"Jellal looked like he had just woken up from reality, Mira smiled,"I don't think...so...I don't remember somebody named Erza Scarlet...but there is this girl who keeps haunting my dreams, a girl with scarlet hair. She was screaming my name, she was also crying. She reached out for my hand so I reached out for hers but then this white light came running in my mind then I woke up."Everyone looked disappointed,"CLIFFHANGER!" Natsu booed,"What?! You expect more from shy-guy here?"Gajeel looked at Jellal with a blank-evil face

"Oh shut up!"Everyone became silent. Who did that complain/demand come from? It's from Jellal that's why they were surprised,"Okay, we WILL shut up if we hear your back story." Gray said wich made Jellal worry himself to death. Because of the crazy people staring and insisting, Jellal was forced into telling his past to the others while SCARY...I mean, the SWEET Erza sleep on his lap...he just put her head over his lap, because she fell asleep.

* * *

**~Jellal's past, and Jellal's POV~**

_I was at my house with my parents, when somebody knocked on our door, well the knocking was loud so I panicked. I called mom and dad who was just doing their everyday job and chores, then when dad was just going to open the door somebody yelled,"Open the GOD-DAMN DOOR!" dad opened the door instantly, mom went over to dad as well to know if something had happened or something. "Mom, what's happening? Who screamed?"I asked, mom looked at the man first then she answered me, I could see her face clearly. She was scared but why?"Jellal, you need to get out of here. Here,"mom handed me a cheque but I didn't see the amount,"give that to a scarlet haired girl, she is the daughter of my best friend. She will be going to 'The day-care' and that's where you'll be going, Be a good boy and listen to me."then she let go of me and said that I should go to a place called 'The Mansion, the day-care and the kids' in Welfare city. I left mom and dad in our house, but when I left I heard a gun shot, I got worried thinking that maybe mom and dad was shot, so I went back inside our house. I saw mom lying on the floor, blood everywhere. Dad was also lying near the door step already dead. I cried then saw that mom was still conscious but she was weak. She was trying to use all her energy to say her last words. And those are,"Je...llal...go to the day-care and live there, your...life here is*coughs blood out*,"MOM!"I said then mom continued as I continued to cry,"Jellal...your life and Er...z...zzz...a's life is..in dange...er..." I saw mom's eyes close, I didn't think seconds thoughts, I screamed as tears fell from my eyes_

**_~1 week Later after the accident~_**

_Welfare city is 5 cities and 10 towns that far from our town. I didn't have money to spend, so I had nothing to buy for food. I also walked on my way to Welfare City. It took me a week to go through 1 city, I didn't have much energy left in me because I didn't have food for at least once a day. I couldn't take the hunger anymore so I fainted, that's when I saw somebody head where I was when I started to fall. At that moment, everything became blurry._

_When I woke up, I was in an unfamiliar place. I saw five guys who were staring at me confused(for any haters please still read mah story and stuff). I got up from bed trying to get up, but my feet are still weak they also stopped me from moving._

_They all introduced they're names. First was a guy with red hair," Hi I'm Louis William Tomlinson, nice to meet ya'!"he said with a smile, then a guy with black hair, he's got a tatoo in his arm that says 'ZAP' and some other drawings in it too,"Hi my name is Zayn... Javadd... Malik! nice to...um...meet you.."he said well he wasn't focused on me because he was looking at his own reflection beside me in the water, then a guy with blonde hair introduced next," Hi my name is Niall James Horan! just call me by the name of Niall.", then a guy with curly hair told me his name,"Hello~ my name is Harry Edward Styles! call meh Harry!"he said in a rather cheerful tone, by the thought of him I suddenly remembered 'cupcakes' for some reason(only directioners know why) then the last guy wich I think treated my wounds, introduced himself last,"Hi my name is Liam James Payne, and also if you need anything please just say it coz' we got it."he said, then I got up and said,"Thank you for bringing me here and taking care of me, but...I need to go...now..."I could see frowns in their faces, specially cupca...I mean Harry. They asked me why, of course I said the truth. Why wouldn't I? they saved me from death, so I have to repay their kindness by saying the truth."I need to go to 'The Mansion, the day-care and the kids' I need to give something to somebody...you see my parents...just died..no..they were killed...1 week ago...and my life...is...sorta in danger..." Then tears fell down from my eyes. Maybe because from the fact that mom and dad died and I'm the only one here in the world with out nobody with my side. When I cried, they sang this beautiful melody together. Their voices blended together, it sounded really nice!_

**_~SFX~_**

**_I'll be there: Faber Drive(not with the 'feat' okay? pick the one with only him singing. We don't want to let a girl's voice blending in the boy's voice. Just imagine that the boys sang it)_**

**_Harry:_**

**_If your lost,_**

**_and in need to find some escape_**

**_or some peace in mind,_**

**_call my name!_**

**_When you need a friend_**

**_I'll be there,_**

**_I'll be there,_**

**_Louis:_**

**_If your dreams_**

**_are drenched in sweat_**

**_you can't sleep_**

**_There's so much in your head_**

**_call my name,_**

**_any time of day,_**

**_Zayn:_**

**_I'll be there_**

**_I'll be there_**

**_All:_**

**_When you can't carry on!_**

**_When the road's way too long!_**

**_Know that your not alone_**

**_I can carry you home_**

**_If you hold on tonight_**

**_I'll be there_**

**_(da 12x)_**

**_Niall:_**

**_If you give, till you've got nothing else_**

**_Wanted more_**

**_But you end up with less,_**

**_All your friends!_**

**_Have turned away, But I'll be there_**

**_I'll be there_**

**_All:_**

**_When you can't carry on!_**

**_When the road's way too long!_**

**_Know that your not alone_**

**_I can carry you home_**

**_If you hold on tonight_**

**_If you hold on toniiiiiight!_**

**_Liam:_**

**_The weigh of the world is too much to take_**

**_Pulling you down like a tidal wave!_**

**_Louis:_**

**_I can hold you,_**

**_I will hold you_**

**_Here and now!_**

**_Harry:_**

**_If your lost and in need to find_**

**_some escape,_**

**_or some peace in mind,_**

**_YEAHHHH!_**

**_All:_**

**_When you can't carry on,_**

**_when the roads way too long,_**

**_Know that your not alone I can carry you home_**

**_If you hold on tonight_**

**_When you can't carry on!_**

**_When the roads way too long,_**

**_Know that your not alone, I can carry you home_**

**_If you hold on tonight,_**

**_I'll be there_**

**_When__ the world seems wrong_**

**_When you've come un _****_done_**

**_No, your not alone_**

**_I'll be there for you_**

**_When the world seems long, when you've come undone_**

**_No, your not alone_**

**_I'll be there for you _**

**_(Da 13x) _**

_They all looked at me as if they were trying to say something to me,"Weeelll?"Harry asked, Louis just looked at him like he was something...but I know he was angry/pissed,"Harry! It's not like he could understand you or something, he just got here."he looked at Harry pissed then he looked at me and smiled,"Sorry, what's your name?" I forgot to tell them my name! I was so stupid!,"My name?oh...yeah! My name! Jellal Fernandes, it's my name."he asked me a question again but Harry butted in our conversation,"Hellllo Jellal!"Louis gave him a pissed off look like last time, but this time he threw a bottle at him wich made his face bleed, Liam immediately called 'Paul' maybe they're manager or something. When Liam came back he hit Louis in the face, Niall just watched as a bystander while Zayn was still...how do I say this...? Still looking in he mirror? Yeah! He is still looking at the mirror, saying stuff like,"Hey there beautiful!" and other things. Louis went to the bathroom because he was putting band-aid in his head( The spot where Liam hit), when he got back he asked me his un continued question,"So Jellal, did you get the message we were trying to give you?" I shook my head, Louis sighed,"We are always there for you specially your parents. One day you will sing that to somebody you like."he smirked at me while I blush,"Jellal, do you know why we sang the song so good?"Liam asked, I again shook my head,"We are from a famous band!"My eyes widened as Harry stood up and took Liam's lines,"You...you are from a...a...a...famous b...band?!"I pointed at them as they all went closer to each other, even Zayn and here I thought that he was never ever gonna leave his precious Mirror behind,"Our band name is ONE DIRECTION!"Niall finally spoke, then Zayn muttered something,"but I really wanted it to be named as Zayn and the boys." then he came back at his old-talking-to-the-mirror self._

_They let me stay in their place for at least when I recovered my health; When I recovered my health they brought me to Welfare City and the day-care, They even gave me clothes, extra food, shoes and everything that I need to use even money! They are so nice, makes me wish to be like them. I want to be in a band! Now I'm here in the day-care, I met Milliana, Sho, Wally and our only grandfather, Grandpa Rob. Months passed, until a girl with Scarlet hair arrived. She was pretty, specially when she smiles. I realised that maybe she was the girl that mom told me to give the cheque to. I tried to give her the cheque but my body just freezes when I get a hold at that cheque. It reminds me of the image when mom died, it was horrible. So when I try to give it to her, I never become succesful in doing it._

_One day, I was eating lunch with Erza, Milliana, Sho, Wally and Simon when the principal called us. We were inside the office, we saw a young girl maybe the same age as Erza and I...Simon too. She started talking to Erza, by the time that she finished talking I can see that Erza's heart shattered into a million. She then started talking to Simon, at the end he ended up like Erza but worst. I was scared that mine would be the most heart-shattering news of all, she commanded the two to go out of the office. When Erza and Simon were out of the office, she told me this very heart-breaking words that had made my heart stop f__or a second."Your sweet Erza will surely die and we will take her beautiful Scarlet life after that we will take her precious Scarlet hair."I forced myself to talk,"Wh...wh...why?! Why would you take her life and her hair?!"she looked at her nails with a smirk plastered on her face, for a girl our age she sure know how to act all evil."What else? To make money of course! Her Scarlet Hair is the sum of a very rare cure added with the very rare animal wich we had just discovered to be very very powerful."she answered making the word 'very' sound all evil. I heard her mutter something,"Makarov shouldn't know about this if he did, he is going to take Erza aways from us."**(How did Erza get a very rare cure and a very very rare and powerful animal get into Erza? Because her mother got sick when she was bearing her in her womb, her father hunted this rare and powerful animal and made a very rare cure. The cure that her father made, was then dranked by Erza's mother.)**_

_She looked me in the eye, I could see the man kill my parents while I was outside running. She was laughing as she looked in me eye. I screamed because of the pain,pain in the heart. After that I fell on the ground. Minutes passed, I looked at Principal Zeref but he was no longer there in the office. Erza came in with a worried look on her face when she saw me lying on the ground.,"Jellal, what happened?" she asked, I looked at her worriedly, she didn't know why. Then I started talking,"Erza you need to get out of this place, here," He handed me a cheque, of course she got confused why I was giving her a cheque with an amount of 10,000,000,000 jewels and had my name on it,"What's this Jellal? why are you saying that, I should leave? and why are you giving me a cheque with an amount of 10,000,000,000 jewels?!" She asked trying to say it quietly and trying not to scream, I held her hand and said,"Erza you don't need to know anything. You're life is in danger. Erza please listen to me, use the money I gave you for your new life. You really need to get out of this place, go to Magnolia. There is somebody named...Makarov...he...will...help..y...you.."Then I fainted. After that day, I had never heard of Erza. I tried my best in forgetting all the bad memories, in doing so I studied hard. I entered contests and I always win all contests. Many wanted to adopt me, some without children or some with their own child knew I was an orphan and is living in the day-care, then a couple adopted me, they had a daughter she was younger than me and some others that I can't or not allowed to explain. My adoptive mother's name is: Elizabeth Heaven and as for my adoptive father's name: Austin Heaven (He he I got the 'Heaven' in TOWER OF HEAVEN :) and for Elizabeth, it just came in my mind. While Austin...it's from One Direction...) I never wanted to change my name into Jellal Heaven and they agreed that I can keep my old name._

* * *

_**~Jellal's Life after the incident~**_

_I went into high school in Dragneel High, the famous private school. It has the most expensive equipment. It is owned by my father's friend, wich is Igneel Dragneel. Igneel's only son became my friend together with Gray Fulbuster; the heir of the Fulbuster industries, they make the most attractive and best ice sculptures. Gajeel Redfox; he is also the heir of the company that sells the world's best training equipment and lastly Romeo Conbolt, he's like Natsu's little brother. He is the heir of the Conbolt's Wine, it makes the best wines. Loke Celestia, a play boy and is the heir of the Stellar group, he is also the latest heart throb singer in Japan, they discovered the famous stars that you could see in Tv's or make talented people into STARS. While I, I am the heir of the best resorts called Heaven Day, it has the best rooms/suite(again don't know how to call it) and when you enter the resort, just like what the name says: Heaven Day. You will feel like you're in Heaven._

_One day, Natsu invited us to go to his house/mansion to watch a rare movie that only had 500 copies world-wide and it only costs about 90 billion yen! It's really cheap! So we went to Natsu's house, Gray, Gajeel, little Romeo and I. When we arrived, We saw Natsu running down the stairs and at the last 5 steps he slipped. He probably smelled us when we were just out the gate, he has a realy sensitive nose, ear and everything! We all laughed at the scene specially Gray and Gajeel, Romeo and I helped Natsu stand while the two just laughed at them like they were mad._

_Inside Natsu's room, it wasn't that big at all. Just a queen/king sized bed, maybe his bathroom can fill up to 5 master bed rooms, he have a walk in closet, a movie room and other things you can find in any normal room. We watched the movie inside the Movie room, have I told you what the movie's name was? No? It was 'This is us' from One Direction. Do you still remember the band that helped me?After the movie, Gray and Natsu were crying while Gajeel just had this unexplainable expression but I can tell he was touched by the movie, Romeo was also crying but harder. I was just thinking these thoughts when Natsu stood up and claimed,"Guys, Guys! We should form a band too!" Gray interrupted,"Yeah but how?" Natsu got a bit pissed, he hated it when people interrupt him when he talks,"Loke, is going to make us famous."he had his signature grin on his face, then started saying what instruments we will play," I will be the lead singer for my singing skills!" I agree with Natsu he is very good at singing specially when it comes to a high note"You, Gray"he pointed at Gray,"Will be the Guitarist, for your Guitar skills." Gray had been taking classes in guitar playing since he was 5 years old and I can tell you he is good~!"Jellal,"he looked at me," You will be the bassist for your shy-ness, the base isn't needed that much and doesn't have that much attention to it(I heard it from the anime K-ON WELL THAT'S WHAT YUI SAID)." I was super-duper happy that I was the bassist, because I'm shy and all. I became being shy after that accident, it's not that I'm really shy. I really am scared of losing someone again after what happened to Erza, me telling her to go without having to say a proper goodbye."Gajeel,"Natsu looked at Gajeel,"I don't want to join."Gajeel simply said"Why?!"Natsu's happy face turned into a frown,then he grinned evilly,"Oh Gajeeeeeeel~~~ you don't want anyone to know about your cooking hobby specially your reading addictivness."Gajeel had an insulted-blackmailed expression wich made us all laugh then he said,"Hmph! FINE!"then he mumbled something,"just don't tell them my secrets." Natsu noticed Romeo calming down from the 'moving story'**(Actually I have never watched the movie before, but I watched the trailer and it's so touching, made me cry! TTATT it will be released on August 30 2013...I think)** "Romeo, you are playing the electric guitar! I know your good at it. I saw you practice many times bro."Natsu smiled at Romeo, while Romeo just cried..tears of joy._

_When we made the band, In less than a week we surprisingly became famous. Natsu named it 'Fairy Guys' coz' you know he used to have a friend that loves Fairies and the stars...something like that we all agreed that he should name it because if we go against it...let's not talk about it. We immediately entered the battle of the bands when we heard that they will be holding an audition even though we became pretty famous among the people. We made it to the preliminaries, the finals and we actually became the winners. Then Loke gave us a manager for free! Let's not address Manager Fried Justine as an item. When we formed the band, Loke suggested that we should live in a house TOGETHER at first we all freaked out(Not all girlsy freaking out...manly freak-out) then I thought that maybe we could stay up all night any time we want and because we are famous, We studied in the mansion with a strict private/personal teacher._

* * *

**~The present~**

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy,"That's all, my past. Mira, how do you think that I, Jellal Fernandes be in Erza Scarlet's past? And the Erza Scarlet in my past is different in the Erza Scarlet that I met today." Mira looked up at the sky and sighed, maybe this love mission she's doing isn't that easy when your dealing with a complete idiot about LOVE, she is sooo going to make Freed buy her an expensive jewelry,"Jellal. Explain to me why the Erza Scarlet in your past is different from the Erza Scarlet that you met today."Mira demanded, Jellal immediately answered,"Erza from my past...is...well...kinda...very nice...pretty...she...um..."Gajeel got annoyed by the stuttering,"Jellal! STOP STUTTERIN' LIKE A STUPID STINKIN' GIRL WHO IS ANSWERIN' A STUPID STINKIN' QUESTION ABOUT A GUY THAT SHE LIKES!"They turned they're heads to Erza who was just waking up, luckily Jellal sang an unknown song wich fortunately made her sleep again, everyone had a you-like-her! look.

* * *

**That's all folks! I'm really super sorry if I used 'when' 'then' and some other words over and over again... TTATT**

**About the movie 'This is Us' well that's the title of 1 DIRECTION'S upcoming 3D movie! I love it! :)**

**Review, follow, favorite if you like the story! I really thank you everyone for reading my story! Took me days to finish this chapter! Maybe next chapter will be faster, if mom does****n't prohibit me from playing computer. :( FOR SMOKERS, STOP SMOKING! DON'T THINK JUST BECAUSE YOUR SMOKING IS THAT YOUR SMOKIN' HOT! NOT TRUE AT ALL!**

**I'm sorry if Milliana's and Jellal's(the Fernandes) name is wrong. Miliana-Milliana.. I'm still confused about Jellal's sur name if it's z or s in the last part. Fernandes or Fernandez? please inform me! review or PM! Thank you for reading! arigatou! ::::::)))))**

**See you maybe the next few days or another week or another week after the other. you get what I mean right?!**


	6. MESSAGE-IMPORTANT-NEED TO READ!

**This is actually a message to all readers!**

**I see people do it, please read. This is important! O.O**

**Yeah~ so did you notice me getting all slow**

**with the updating?If you did, very good.**

**You have been paying attention.**

**These two months of summer! Are going to be the slowest **

**and most slowest updating time of my life! **

**I am going to some place, playing and stuff.**

**So that's why I can't update fast or update slow or not even update!**

**If you can wait for 2 months, I'll make it all up to you! people!**

**By uploading a new story!**

**The horror of truth or dare, there will be an OC  
**

**which is Lucy's younger sis who have a...*spoiler* let's just wait.**

**I am really sorry guys!**

**TTATT**


	7. Last chapter but I have rewritten it

Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I've updated and this is the last too…

BUT

I'm rewriting this, and I have already updated two chapters in the newly improved Girls vs. Boys

So, guys, please read it~!

I'd love it if you do, and also please check out my new story, 'Dear Diary'

Love you all, please review in the rewritten one~!

\./

By your loving author,

Jerzalove777


End file.
